Legend Of Heroes
by Ashellis
Summary: LOH se basa en el mundo de SAO. En la vida de una chica que ingresa al juego usando ciertas habilidades. Ella Tendrá que atravesar las puertas para poder subir de nievel, se topará con un jugador extraño de capa negra y se verá obligada a sobrepasar sus propios limites para sobrevivir. LOH es una modificacion de un fic con el mismo nombre, algunas ecenas fueron alteradas.


El viento susurra al ser atravesado por el filo metálico de las espadas, chilla en un grito unísono que acalla todo lamento que implora por su vida y termina en una simple exhalación. En el último aliento que suelta la espada. Los dedos fríos, marchitos y endebles no tienen las fuerzas suficientes para sostener el mango pesado, el metal quema más que el infierno y el sonido marchito del acero cayendo en la roca es el vil indicio de la muerte.

Lo que parecía un juego, donde su única meta era divertirse, se convirtió en la maquina más cruel de asesinar. El miedo cubría, como un manto, la cabeza de muchos usuarios, estaban enceguecidos y no habría modo en que ayudarán a aquellos con el talento indicado para terminar el último nivel.

Capítulo 1.

La impronta:

Ha pasado una semana desde que todo comenzó y los muertos ascienden a setecientos. Los primeros cayeron en trampas afuera de los pueblos o por enemigos en el camino. Me esforcé demasiado para poder obtener acceso al juego. Tuve que llenar de virus muchas computadoras, robé tanta información que podría completar una biblioteca y ahora. Ahora puedo morir si me equivoco, pero creo que ya me equivoque y estoy pagando las consecuencias. No quiero formar parte de la lista de aquellos que quedaron atrás. No quiero que lo último que vea sea Game Over. Pensar en ello solo llena de lágrimas mis ojos. Si tan solo pudiera usar mis habilidades y así salir del este mundo. Salvaría muchas personas, muchas vidas y muchos inocentes que cayeron en el juego de Aikito. Pero tengo miedo de morir intentándolo.

Camino hasta una fuente cercana, su agua cristalina es tan real que incluso verla escaparse entre mis dedos me da miedo, aun después de haber estado un tiempo en el juego.

\- Si tan solo pudiera – Susurro mientras miro a mi alrededor. Ver a los demás jugadores peleando entre sí por determinar quién es el más fuerte, quien es el supremo líder que salvará a todos los usuarios – Tontos – Me permito decir en voz alta. Todos intentan salir del juego, pero yo…, yo me siento viva aquí…, más viva que en el mundo real.

Regreso a la platea en donde se reúnen algunos soldados, líderes y mercantes. Hace una semana todos jugaban por libre, pero se dieron cuenta que la única manera de vencer es uniendo nuestras fuerzas.

\- Vamos gente, ustedes podrán contra todo enemigo – Niabel grita con mucho fervor. No solo es un buen líder, también, es un gran vocero – Deben pelear con la mayor de sus fuerzas, utilicen el corazón para guiar las espadas que empuñan sus manos ¡No dejen que este juego les gane! – La vibración de su voz llega hasta las profundidades de mi pecho, provocando que la piel se me erice – Sé que son más fuertes que él. ¡No dejemos que este mundo nos derrote! – No soy la única con carne de gallina, la mayoría comienza a gritar y enviar sus alientos a Niadel.

Es un buen líder, nos ha ayudado en todo y en todo momento, me salvó la vida en varias ocasiones y reiteradas veces. Le debo la vida y por eso mi espada está bajo sus órdenes. Nos tendió la mano cuando los Beta Teaster se marcharon.

Decidimos clavar una cruz en el monte Rinque Yandoe por cada jugador caído y es triste saber que en una semana llevan ahí mil doscientas treinta y seis cruces. Tantos muertos y ni siquiera logramos pasar el primer piso. Pero de ese número, Sesenta y Ocho fueron bajo el mando de Niadel. Un número extremadamente pequeño si se lo compara con el del segundo pueblo, donde un líder novato provocó la muerte de Setecientos cincuenta y siete.

Todos odian a los Beta Teaster por habernos abandonado a nuestra propia suerte, no sé qué pensar, ellos se marcaron y las personas sin experiencia quedaron vagando. Pero claro, no son su responsabilidad, ellos pudieron hacer que el número de los muertos no sea tan alto. Esto es como en la naturaleza, solo sobrevive el más fuerte y el más apto, todo aquel que no cumpla estas condiciones morirá.

\- ¡Tú no deberías estar acá! – El grito de Niadel es un arrebato ante mis pensamientos – Tienes la entrada prohibida – Veo en la dirección que apunta su dedo y es cuando lo veo.

\- Ni tú y ni nadie puede negarme la entrada – El joven de cresta roja baja los peldaños rocosos.

\- Cuanto te necesitábamos ¿Dónde estabas? – Niadel camina hacia él.

\- No soy niñero de nadie, acaso crees ¿Qué voy a arriesgar la vida por morir por niños de guardería? – El pretexto más famoso de los Beta Teaster.

\- Ustedes no tienen límites – Continua Niadel hasta estar a pocos centímetros del chico de cresta roja – Dime ¿A qué vienes? – Le pregunta con aire repleto de soberbia y amargura.

\- Encontraron la entrada del primer jefe, dicen que se encuentra en el sur y solo vengo a decírselos – Alguien como él no puede venir desde tan lejos solo por eso, debe haber otra explicación.

\- ¿Cuántos quedan en el sur? – Pregunta una chica de tez oscura y ojos claros.

\- Éramos doscientos. Ahora solo somos cinco. La mayoría murió al intentar vencer al feje – Dice el chico de cresta roja que empieza a retroceder – Luego las muertes comenzaron a llegar porque la gente se descuidó – Sonríe y empieza su travesía para marcharse – Pero ya saben, somos conocidos por la alta tasa de suicidios –

Las puertas desaparecen al transcurrir un mes y luego aparece en un lugar aleatorio, los jefes también tienen el mismo fin. Solo que están ligados a las puertas.

Pasaron dos días hasta que dos soldados regresaron del sur, dos soldados y uno con armadura brillante y una espada poderosa. El otro es el chico de cresta roja.

\- Hemos visto a esa puerta ir y venir, nunca se queda en el mismo lugar por más de unos días. Suponemos que es un bug que rompe con las reglas del juego – Dice el hombre de armadura brillante.

Me levanto de los escalones de roca, me sacudo la tierra de la armadura de cuero y camino hasta ellos.

\- Tu eres un beta, te he visto – Le digo al reconocerlo.

\- Silencio ¡Ladrona! – Grita desenfundando su espada – Me quitaste los códigos de armas Premium – Idiota. Solo pienso en su idiotez.

\- ¿Dónde están esos códigos? – Me pregunta el chico de cresta roja que intenta tranquilizar a su compañero.

\- No es momento para eso – Niadel se pone delante de mí.

\- Claro que lo es, si no quieren una guerra de pueblos ¡Devuélveme los códigos! – Algo tan estúpido como eso ha provocado la muerte de desenas de personas.

\- Devuelve los códigos – Niadel me mira fijamente, pero sus ojos no son más que estacas que penetran mi pecho.

\- No puedo – Contesto agachando la cabeza y dando unos pasos hacia atrás. En todo este tiempo no he podido confiar en nadie y ni siquiera en él que me ha salvado.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Me pregunta el hombre de brillante armadura.

\- Los tiene un amigo – Le contesto dando otros pasos hacia atrás. Un amigo que prometió encontrarse conmigo en el juego y las dudas de que haya entrado me carcomen.

\- Como sea. Nosotros somos pocos para entrar por esa puerta, es por eso que vinimos para pedir su ayuda. Niadel, tienen dos días antes que desaparezca – El chico de cresta roja toma del brazo al hombre de brillante armadura y comienzan a marcharse.

\- No sé si sea verdad lo de tu amigo – Dice Niadel viéndome – Pero no permito que ladrones duerman en mi morada ¿Entiendes? – Me pregunta y solo asiento con la cabeza varias veces hasta que él se marcha con su grupo.

Me he sentido tan sola desde que todo ha comenzado, no logré adaptarme a ningún pequeño grupo o clan naciente. Todos me miran de forma extraña y reacia, pienso que haber entrado es un error y así lo es. Pero…, Solo aquí me siento con vida.

Camino la laguna Tecenvi que no está tan lejos del lugar de conferencia, me agrada el agua cristalina y los árboles que rodean la laguna. Me recuerda la pequeña cabaña en la que vivía con mi abuelo, ese lugar donde amaba estar y que luego solo me traía malos recuerdos cuando él murió. Me mudé a la ciudad, no tenía donde hospedarme y entonces mágicamente apareció, quien actualmente es mi mejor amigo, me tendió su mano, su hogar y un plato de comida diario. Me enseñó todo lo que sé. Estoy segura que entró al juego, ya que en mi inventario apareció un tarro de azúcar encantado.

Me levanté temprano por los gritos de los voluntarios, Niadel nos convocó para avisarnos que viajaremos al sur para abrir atravesar la puerta. Una vez sellada podremos pasar por ella y el feje les servirá a los más fuertes para dropear.

\- Partiremos en unas horas. Preparen su equipamiento – Dice Niadel en el centro del lugar donde nos reunimos.

\- Apenas somos treinta y dos – Dice una chica de pelo blanco. Star Dark.

\- Lo sé. Pero ustedes fueron entrenados por mí y no morirán fácilmente – Niadel algo tranquilo.

\- Murieron más de cien con el jefe en el sur – Star Dark reitera algo enojada.

\- Pero ellos solo eran chivos expiatorios que fueron enviados para explorar la mazmorra, llevaban en sus manos la promesa de ser más fuertes, pero solo encontraron la muerte – Niadel parece estar enojado, su voz no suena como la de siempre – Yo los entrene para que sean fuertes, para que puedan ganarle a cualquiera ¡Nada ni nadie nos va a detener! – Los gritos de los voluntarios se alzan hasta el cielo.

Niadel tenía razón, los Beta Teaster se abusaron de su conocimiento y que los novatos confían en ellos y si los envían a las zonas para explorar ellos irán sin oponerse.

Es hora de viajar hacia el sur, no podemos darnos el lujo de quedarnos atrás. Varios ya lo hicieron y aunque seamos pocos los que nos reunidmos, solo dieciocho decidimos marchar hacia la primera puerta. Miro hacia atrás para ver a chicos que entraron para divertirse y que ahora tienen miedo de morir, también me quedaría en su lugar porque tampoco quiero morir. Pero pensar en ellos me arma de valor para dar el siguiente paso que me llevará hacia la gloria. Solo nos queda un único camino y es ascender.


End file.
